


Fighter

by PoisonSmoke



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Bad Things Happen To Carlos de Vil, Carlos de Vil is Left on the Isle of the Lost, Carlos de Vil-centric, Carlos-centric, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Devil Boys, Diego plays a small part in this, Everyone beside Carlos is just mentioned really, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I haven't seen Descendants 3 soooo, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, Isle of the Lost (Disney), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Really A Happy Ending, One Shot, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, The only real character here is Carlos tbh, The story is a mess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonSmoke/pseuds/PoisonSmoke
Summary: They promised to get him of this hell hole when they got the wand, but then they choose good and forgot about him.Leaving him alone on the isle, alone with his insane mother.But in the end he had to thank them, because he wasn't the scared little boy they left anymore, they made him fighter.THIS IS AN AU!~ A tribute to Camerone Boyce ♡~¤ I don't own Disney Descendants or the song "Fighter" ¤





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !  
After a long time I'm back.  
This story is a tribute to Cameron Boyce, I grow up watching him in Jessie, Grown Ups, Mirrors and of course Descendants...  
I hit me hard when I heard that he died.
> 
> This is my first work ever in this fandom and I'm sorry if it's to OCC, really. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, but English isn't my first language and I'm sick atm, so I'm probably going to spell check it later...
> 
> Have fun reading I guess.
> 
> IMPORTANT note:  
\- this is an AU  
\- suicide  
\- implied self harm  
\- implied child abuse 
> 
> I don't own Descendants or the Song.
> 
> The song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera

**** __ After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger 

In the end he had to thank them. Leaving him here was horrible at first, he hated them as first, but now ? He didn't feel anything for them anymore. Surviving here alone made me stronger. It made him fighter.

**** __ Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough 

He trusted them, thought that they where his friends, but friends didn't forget about each other, right ?

He didn't hate them for going without him, after all they promised him to come and get him as soon as they had the wand, but they never got the wand, they, the only three people he trusted, chose good and forgot him, betrayed him and all the kids on the isle.  
He should have known that they would do something like this, after all Mal and Jay bullied him to when they where kids.  
He had enough of just being a sidekick.

**** __ You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm 

But they also where there for him later, they caused mischief together. Stole, destroyed and had fun. They where a gang. Always by his side, until they become Boreadon kids.  
Patching him up whenever Cruella, he refused to call her his mother, thought it was right to punish him, when she beat him up, cut him, burned him and then left him to die, when he accidentally got to close to one of the bear traps that where all over the fur closed, that was also his bed room, of said women.  
He followed there ride on the TV that was hidden away in his tree house.  
Mal soon to be queen.  
Evie a growing designer  
Jay a sports hero.

He wanted nothing more to see there joy go up in to flames.

__ **** After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong **** .

He didn't hold resentment against the, not anymore, at the beginning, maybe, but Carlos de vil wasn't the guy who hold onto hate long. Any emotion on this hell hole, the isle of the leftover, was a danger.  
He didn't care anymore that they left him, now was his time to rise, should they play nice over there. Dress in all this fancy cloth and eat meals every kid here could only dream about, they couldn't know what would hit them, when they ever came back. If they ever thought of him again, they would probably think that he hated them, but he wasn't feeling anything for his once best friends anymore, he owned them nothing. **NOTHING**.

**** __ ' Cause if it wasn't for all   
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you 

Standing in there old hide out with a bottle of spray paint in his hand he finished the last bit of his picture. Finally all of the tags Mal did where gone, beside one, a picture of all four, the core four.  
A small, maybe a little bitter, smile found it's way on his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered in a quit voice as he raised his hand to spray over it.

Maybe it was a thank you for always being there for him, may it was a thank you for letting him into there group, but it differently was a Thank you for forcing him to pull through on his own for making him see that he was capital of surviving alone.

' _ **Cause it** _  
_ ** Makes me that much stronger** _  
_ ** Makes me work a little bit harder** _  
_ ** Makes me that much wiser** _  
_ ** So thanks for making me a fighter ** _

__ **** Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

Maybe having them leave was the best thing that ever happen to him.  
He remembered the first days after it went public that HIS gang members did finish there task, everyone let out there hate and anger on him and why ?  
Only because he used to hang out with them.  
Did they really think he wasn't feeling the same ?

He hid from everyone for a month, only going out to try and get food, when he couldn't ignore his hunger anymore.  
Only to get beat up and hurt everytime, by his mother, the parents of his so called friends and damn even people he didn't know.  
And then there was a day where he finally understood that they would never come back for him, it took time to realise it, but finally he did.  
So he went outside and stopped taking beatings.  
He remembered nights where he didn't sleep, but started to work out. To get stronger, faster, smarter.  
He didn't hide anymore. This was a isle full of villain, if he wanted to survive he couldn't be this pathetic scared small boy.  
He had to fight and soon they all would fear him.  
They would be scared if the name Carlos de vil.

**** __ Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game 

**** __ I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave 

Letting him self fall on the old cough Carlos look at the place where the graffiti of the cure four used to be, gone where the faces of his friends and replaced with the one of his cousin, Diego and his own, in dark red, that looked almost like blood, the name Devil Boys was written under it.

He knew that if he ever got the chance to go to Auradon too they would play the victims, Mal, Evie, Jay, they all would find some excuse why they forgot.  
Things like: _"Sorry C, we didn't mean to forget about you, but you know we chose good and stuff was just getting really hectic." _

In the back of his head he could hear a quite voice.  "_If you would have been stronger then you could have gone with them in the first place." _

Gripping his now longer hair he shook his head.  
No he wasn't to blame.  
King Ben would have send him back anyway when he found out that he was only 14 and not 16 like the rest of them.

**** __ After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over 

**** __ 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you. 

Maybe just maybe he never was a part of there little gang. Maybe they only waited for the perfect moment to hurt him, like the good old days when they where still kids.

But that wouldn't work anymore, he was different.  
Maybe not in the way he looked, he still had all the scars, some from other people, some self made, he was still to skinny and small for a boy his age, really the only difference was his hair and the way his eyes looked, but on the inside, he was stronger, more evil and cruel.  
Something that would never had happen without this mess.

"The de vil boy ? He is to good to be an villain kid. An easy target." 

People all over the isle used to say this for years, but not anymore.  
He and Diego ruled that place know, together with the pirates they where unstoppable.  
He wouldn't back down now.

**** __ How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth 

****__You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me 

As insane as it sounded he was hurt most by Jay.  
Yes Jay, the son of Jafar. The guy that always stole, lied and flirted with every female being.

He still remembered the day Jay and he become close.

He was 13 and Jay 15.  
He remembered sitting in his tree house, still bleeding and hurting from his mother's punishment, a bottle of alcohol he stole in one hand and an razor blade in the other.  
He was done with living.  
He still could feel the way the surprisingly sharp blade cut deep into the flesh of his wrists.  
How red and dark the blood was as it flow down his arm and onto the dirty wood.

When he was almost free he saw the face of Jay that only showed shock and sadness, before he passed out.  
It took him two days too wake up, only to find the son of Jafar sleeping next to him and a note on the table.

Don't ever think about leaving me again, because I will never leave you.

But Jay broke his promise, how, just how could someone be so cruel.

But maybe it was his own fault, after all he wanted to see the good in the older boy.

__**** You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me 

__****I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough 

A year and a half later he got a letter to, and invitation to Auradon.  
It was different from anything he had imaged. So much more bright and colourful, the only think he had been right about was his old friends.  
They hid behind lies, how they didn't forget him, that there was never a right time, hoe stressful everything was. They even said sorry.  
Ben had placed him in a room with Jay.

" Jay said you where good friends on the isle and I thought maybe it would be easier like this for you"

He had smile up to the king, not a happy smile, but a bitter and cold one.

" Thanks for your kindness King Ben, but I really would like to room with one of the other boys that just got here." He politely said.

It hurt to see them again and ignore them, but they left him, not the other way around.

****__ I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough 

He was a fighter now, he didn't needed then any more.  
He couldn't back down now

**** __ Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

**** __ Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember 

**** __ Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember 

For a short while he thought he could forgive them, forget everything they did to him, but he couldn't.  
Everytime he saw there faces he remembered.

__ **** Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

__ **** Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter 

_ ** So thanks for making me a fighter.  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again  
Thank you for everyone who read until the end and I'm sorry that it was so messy written, maybe I will rewrite it once I feel better ^^'.
> 
> I hope you still liked it.
> 
> See you soon  
-Cam
> 
> (You can also find me on wattpad under the name: Shadowprince_ and on fanfiction.net under the same name as I use here )


End file.
